Briefing
The following material is required reading for all new Darklight agents. Recruits will be tested on this knowledge, and required to review this briefing as many times as needed to ensure the information has been absorbed. My name is Doctor Marguerite Urquidez. I am, officially, the professor Native-American studies at Darkness Falls University. With The Darklight Society, I am your Templar and in charge of ensuring you understand what line of work you've just hired on to. I am in charge of your safety, so please ensure that you have read this briefing and completed all of the questions at the end. Until you score 100% on your exam questions, you will not be permitted onto the field. Mission Statement As Luminary Darkraven mentioned in her welcoming speech, you are now part of a clandestine organization that has been in operation for the past five thousand years. Not to rehash information you have already been told, but on that date so long ago our founder, the Egyptian Pharaoh En-Ka-Ra looked out from his lofty balcony and saw the darkness, and the Dread of it, creeping across the landscape with the aim of devouring, destroying, and enslaving mankind and he put a stop to it. He selected twelve of his greatest warrior-priests, wrote up a set of by-laws and expectations, and turned his priests to work. Five thousand years later, we are still treading the line between the Wholesome and the Dread, maintaining vigil. It is imperative that you understand that we are not executioners. We are not monster-slayers. Far too many postates have gotten it int their heads that we are and have paid terrible prices for that method of thinking. We are investigators. Our job is to ensure that manifestations of The Dread pose no threat to life or limb. Where there is paranormal activity, we investigate. If that activity requires a necessity for quick and decisive action, then we become aggressive negotiators: negotiators with weapons. Our job is to keep humankind safe, tucked in, and oblivious to a danger which would send an ordinary man into the throes of madness. So, ultimately, what it the Mission Statement for The Darklight Society? To ensure the continued existence and perseverance of the human race by diligent observation, investigation, and protection. Standard Procedures The standard operating procedures are rarely inviolate but all agents are expected to follow as closely to them as possible. Remember, these policies and procedures were laid down by our founder and have been followed for six thousand years. We wouldn't have them if they didn't work. When field agents are given an assignment, the procedures and policies below are followed, in order. 1. The Templar assigns the case and chooses the field agents to operate as the cabal. One of those agents, almost always the one with the most field experience, is appointed Templar during the mission briefing. During the briefing the agents--not the Templar--brainstorm for proper cover identities and story. Once these have been established, the Templar passes the information on to the Illuminus Branch. The Illuminus Branch then provides the documents, identifications, websites, and anything else the field agents will need in case they are investigated by outside parties to verify their identities. 2. Once at the field location, the field agents operate under the instructions of the Field Templar to interview witnesses, investigate and collect evidence, and try to determine the exact nature of the disturbance, if not the cause. Field agents are expected to never, under any circumstance, reveal their true names or identities or the organization they work for even if a third party guesses the cover identities and stories are a ruse. Agents are expected at all times to be sbtle in gathering information unless, of course, their cover story demands rigid authority: police officers, government agents, military experts, etc. 3. Once the agents have determined the source of the disturbance, the contact stage begins. If the disturbance is caused by an intelligent entity or individual, the agents are to contact and explain the ramefications f the disturbance. The agents should approach with an amiable demeanor and always act on the assumption that the entity may not be wholly cognizant or aware that it is causing a problem. Agents should make every effort to determine what the entity wants or its goals, to determine why it is causing the disturbance. In the event that the entity is unintelligent (IE a cryptid or artifical construct), agents are permitted to move immediately into the capture phase of the assignment. 3. If the entity causing the disturbance cause the agents to be satisfied that it cannot be reasoned or bargained with whether through simple lack of intelligence or a resistance to the agents cease and desist request, the capture phase begins. Agents are given full permissions and authorization to use whatever force is necessary, except lethal force, to capture the entity. Laying traps, using stun weapons, or Numea or Magick to capture are all acceptable. If the entity cannot be relocated because it is and has been causing violence, mayhem, or death among the civilian population and the agents determine that it will do so again even if relocated, the entity is to be brought back to headquarters to be contained in the proper facility for later study. If the entity for whatever reason cannot be, or eludes repeated attepts at, capture then agents are authorized to move into the termination phase. 4. The termination phase allows the agents latitude in destroying the entity within reason; for instance, the use of grenades or dynamite to terminate a chupacabra will not be approved by the cabal Templar. Agents should not necessariy focus on outright killing or destroying the entity directly as there are many means of terminating the activity without causing physical harm. Relics, object, and artifacts the entity uses as part of its disturbance may be confiscated or destroyed, its cult members may be arrested by proper authorities or scattered, etc. Only in the most extreme circumstances should the entity itself be killed or destroyed. Remember, our founder appointed us to be the guardians of humankind, not society's executors. 5. Once the assignment is complete, agents return to HQ and surrender any objects confiscated, returns loaned out equipment or weapons, and then attend a briefing with the cabal Templar. The agents will then be given a few days of personal time during which they can use as they please, and may be required to undergo psychological evaluation and counseling. After a mandatory 72 hours of downtime, the agent may be called in again for their next assignment. Ranking System Like any organization we have a ranking system of officers that all Apostates need to be aware of, lest one make the mistake of sneering at a boss and eating shoe for it. The ranking system is detailed below. APOSTATE: The first rank. All agents begin at the Apostate level. Agents are mandated to be apostates for one year, during which their employment will be evaluated and any incidental errors or misconceptions corrected. At the end of the first 365 day period the agent shall be offered his first Evaluation. If the agent has performed his duties well and with little to no disciplinary action in his jacket, he stands a good chance of promotion to agent, whether field agent or other area. SPECIAL AGENT: At this rank, the agent has proven himself reliable in the field and an asset to his Cabal. At this rank the agent will be requested to choose a field specialty: this could be Magick, Monsters, Ley Lines and Places of Power, or whatever field the agent feels called to or most knowledgeable about. While on the field and with a mission in this field, the agent will act as Field Templar. Promotion is both at the discretion of the Cabal Templar and the agent himself; some Special Agents go through their entire careers with this rank with no inclination to greater promotions. I spent a decade as a Special Agent myself, so promotion becomes a matter of choice-when-ready, if at all. SUPERVISORY SPECIAL AGENT: At this rank, the agent has proven himself not only on the field but off of it, and has shown the hallmarks of a leader and capable commander. At this rank, the agent will be assigned an Apostate for mentoring. It shall be the agent's responsibility to ensure the apostate receives his or her proper education, finds a field of study, and feels safe and comfortable out in the field. When it becomes time for the apostate to be promoted and although the SSA can't promote his protege, the agent's recommendation will be sought after and highly valued by the cabal Templar (me). At this rank, further promotion can only come from the headquarter Luminary. TEMPLAR: When a Supervisory Special Agent really distinguishes herself on the field by closing many cases, proving she is a capable leader on and off the field, and displays exemplary leadership, tactical, and organizational thinking she may, at the sole discretion of the Cabal Luminary, be promoted to Templar. At the Templar level the agent's active field duty becomes drastically decreased in favor of the job of management. Templars monitor the actions and activities of their Cabal, choose which cases will be assigned and whom shall act as Field Templar, recommend and issue promotions, pay raises, and special boons and advantages. The Templar is expected to keep her Cabal running smoothly, and answers only to the Regional Luminary. LUMINARY: This is the highest rank that an agent can receive, least-aways that agents are allowed to know. Only Luminaries know who ''their ''bosses are. The Luminary has all the duties of a Templar but is in charge of all of the Cabals within a specific territory, and answerable for all of them. Luminary Nicole Darkraven, as an example, is responsible for and in charge of all of the Darklight Cabals operating in Paradigm City, Las Vegas Nevada, Portland Oregon, and Seattle Washington. The Paradigm City Headquarters The headquarters building for the Paradigm City cabal is located on Lafayette Street in the Venus district of Raven's Grove. As you have seen, we are a discreet unremarkable slate grey building marked TLC Development, which features 18 different businesses available, from legal services to tax preparers. Every single business in the building is a front. Every single individual that works in the building is a Darklighter. The real action happens below ground. The building has four sub-levels which can only be reached by depressing a specialized code for each level into the elevators. The codes have been provided to you on hand out A. Please memorize the codes, and do not let those papers leave the building. The first sub-level is our research center. Here you will find the library, the databases, tecnical labs, progenic labs, and study/containment fields. Please do not feed the entities inside the fields. The second sub-level is where the heavy work of the Cabal is done. Here our distinguished scientists work in the tech and bio-tech labs, chemistry labs, and engineering labs to research and develop the special weaponry, gear, and tactical devices may we have need of in the field. The second lvl's west end is also the location of the Admin office, which we jokingly refer to as the Darkraven Empire. Nicole keeps her office and living quarters here, surrounded by her arsenal of assistants. The third level of the complex is reserved for our hospital wing, medical labs, and medical equipment storage rooms. This space also serves to provide living spaces for the doctors, nurses, and health technicians that may choose to live in complete obscurity in the HQ building. Admittedly, there isn't much for the field agent to see here and it's not the place where most want to spend a lot of time anyway, if you get my meaning. The fourth and final sub-level is devoted entirely to the field agent. Each of you will be offered a 600 foot square living space if you don't wish to keep a seperate living space off HQ. These apartments are furnighed with a kitchen nook, washer and dryer, and small bathroom so they will be ableto accomodate all your basic living requirements. On this level you will also find the cafe, two rec rooms, an independent co-ed library for reading and research, and the fleet vehicle garage. While living at HQ is certainly not a mandate, please keep in mind the living arrangments are provided to you at no cost and--given that the salary you are paid is small--you are encouraged to take advantage of them if living off HQ will provide you a financial hardship. The apartments don't offer world class amenities to be sure, but free is free.